Oh just kiss Me
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Theresa Had a crush on Randy for to long and She loves, when Randy asks her to tutor him for the test that was coming up she gladly said yess why cuz She want him to kiss her but not before she confesses to him. Randy likes Theresa like like like Theresa and he is just shy to make his Move but now he is alone with her he thinks its time to tell her but , what will happen after?


Theresa's POv

there I was again hiding behind a wall listening to Randy's conversation, yes It's true I loved him I was shy to tell him or even talk to him properly. Boy I'm stupid why was I hiding behind a wall when I can just say hi, but no I just had to act like a chicken and hide behind a wall when he passes by. I doubt he likes me he might think I'm a freak and he will end up liking Howard's older sister. Ugh just forget it I'm just a dumb, stupid and Idiot waiting for my chance. Today I was wearing jeans, white and black Jordans, my hair was down with no rubber bands in them and a blue hoodie, I shoved my warm hands into my one pocket. I didn't have my baton which I wish I did cuz now I have no excuse to hide. I sighed

" Oh hey Theresa!"

I looked up to see none other than Randy standing right in front of me smiling

" Um what are you doing hiding behind a wall?" He asked I blushed I was stupid and dumb to do that why was I hiding I was supposed to go up to him and tell him how I felt about him but no I had to hide.

**_" Silly girl answer his question" a voice said_**

_" Um who are you" I asked the voice_

**_" The name is Grace" , Grace said_**

_"Oh"_

" Theresa you ok?" Randy asked putting his hand on my forehead

" Ugh yeah I was just seeing if the walls were dirty" I lied

" Uh huh so that's why you were hiding behind the wall?" Randy asked

" I-I wasn't hiding behind the wall I was inspecting it for any bugs or flies" I lied again

" I thought you were seeing if the walls were dirty?" Randy smirked

_" Damn it! he got me what do I do now?"_

**_" Tough spot huh? Well I got an Idea TELL HIM THE TRUTH THEN HE WILL STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"_**

_" Any OTHER ideas?" _

**_" Well you can dodge the question like ask him where was Howard or does he know the ninja" Grace answered_**

_" WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT?!" I yelled_

**_" Well do YOU have any ideas?" she asked_**

_" No not really oh forget I'll go with yours" _

" Theresa are you sure your ok? your spacing out again" He sighed

" Gah ugh um... Uh R-randy I- I ... I ... I... uh well I just um i just ...I.." I started to or tried to tell Randy my feelings but hey I couldn't I stupid no wonder people call me a bitch, and not the bad bitch i mean a stupid bitch or a bitchy bitch.

" Wat is it Theresa?" Randy asked

" God he's hot" I said but just realized that I just said something that was supposed to be in my mind

" Okay... thanks.. I guess" He said

_**" awkward silence" grace said**_

_" it was awkward until you ruined it!" I thought_

**_" Look say this Randy I want to tell you something but I'm scared that you will freak out" _**

_" I doubt he will buy it" _

**_" Shut up! again do you have any other ideas?!" _**

_" I thought you were helpful?" _

**_" I am helpful" (eye twitching)_  
**

but in the end my _lovely knight in shining armor _saved my ass

" yo Randy where, were you? I was looking all over for you" Howard said coming in with double scoop ice cream and a soft drink (don't care).

" And by looking for me you were at the ice cream truck?" Randy cross his arms with his right eyebrow going higher up than is left

"what whaaaaat noooo I went to the library then the park" Howard lied

" Dude I don't go to libraries, damn at least don't lie about it" Randy groaned

" well anyway what were you two up to- wait did I ruin a good moment I'm so sorry continue" Howard said backing up only a few inches away from us.

" Teresa see ya later and tell me tomorrow what you had to say ok?" Randy smiled at me

I blushed a deep shade of red

**_" Now you got time to practice so hurry and say something back" she said_**

" Uh... um... Randy thank you for wasting your time on me no one really does that for me" I smiled warmly

and I could have sworn he blushed

" Ugh...no prob Theresa if you ever need something just ask" Randy smiled with a warm and positive look

" Come on Howard I need to talk to you about important stuff" Randy said before waving me goodbye

_**" Good job you did great girl now time for you to get ready to confess to him you ready its tomorrow you have your chance" Grace said **_giving a boring speech about how being ready_**.**_

I nodded my head I couldn't belive it I talked to Randy.

Meanwhile with Randy

Randy's Pov

Howard starting talking about video games and stuff, I was thinking about the ninja namicon and why it didn't bother me or glow to tel me something important.

"are you ee listening to me?"Howard iterepted my tought process

Huh ah, what did you say" I asked

" I asked why were you talking to Theresa?" he asked a bit annoyed that I ignored him before.

" Well she was hiding behind a wall when we were talking before you left me" I said

" Dude she likes you" He smirked

" What the juice why do you think that?!" I asked

" Did she lie about hiding behind the wall?" He asked

" Yeah she first said she was seeing if they were dirty then she said she was inspecting for bugs and flies" I said

" Dude she is head of heels for you in other words she's into you" He grinned

I blushed at the thought of that

" but the real question is why does she like me" I asked

" I don't know , but the real question is do you like her" he asked

" N-No!" I stuttered

" Oh really so you won't mind if I went out with her and maybe do a little more personal things?" he smirked

" WHAT THE HELL! I-I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS DO!" I yelled getting angry

" Why are you getting angry I thought you didn't like Teresa?" He smirked

" I don't I really don't care what you do with her" I sais getting frustrated

" Okay thanks bro I will keep that in mind me and Theresa may have sex and then have kids and then get married" He smirked some more

I really was starting to hate that smirk of his

" DAMN IT! OKAY FINE I LIKE TERESA I REALLY REALLY REALLLY LIKE HER OKAY!" I blurted out

Little did I know Theresa was hiding again behind a wall blushing like crazy

"Good now tell her that tomorrow" He said

" Nah I can't I just ... no.." I sighed

" You rather have things stay the way it is?" He asked

" No I just can't tell her okay... I'm a bit shy when it comes to feelings" I whispered

" Oh wow the amazing Randy has a weak spot that is crazy!" He laughed

" Just tell her"

" I can't"

" yes you can"

"No"

"Yes"

" No"

" Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

" Ugh fine I'll tell her" I blushed rubbing the back of my neck

" Good now here's the plan since we have a test on friday and today is Wednesday ask her to tutor you in the library or at your house" He said

" Okay are you sure this is going to work?" I asked

" Yeah it is cuz you are going to seduce her by showing your affection for her at the same time acting you never noticed" He grinned

" alright I'll do it" I smiled

**Hello My lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will be creating the last chapter ( chapter 2) and that's it for my story. If you like my story and you want me to make another RandyXTheresa then I would love to. But review or email me cuz I'm busy with other stories I got to finish. SEE YA!**


End file.
